Mysterious Hedgehog
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Wave doesn't normally believe in fate or love but when a hedgehog saves her life, Wave quickly finds herself attached to her but who is this hedgehog? Where did she come from? And why does she care so much about her? - T to be safe/Yuri (SonettexWave)
1. Meeting

**!Sonic Rider Series - a little WavexSonette story so Yuri warning, mainly for later chapters!**

Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross are walking through Metal City. Wave sighs, they lost a race to Sonic and the others. She wasn't sure what to do next, but she knows Jet will blame her. He has been doing that a lot lately and she isn't sure why.

"Next time I will beat that hedgehog." Jet says.

Wave sighs.

'Talking about Sonic again.' Wave thinks to herself.

Wave then stops and looks up to see Eggman's fleet, attacking the city.

"What the hell is going on?" Jet asks.

"Looks like Eggman is attacking." Wave replies.

"Should we check it out?" Storm asks.

"Nah, it's not worth it and it isn't our problem." Jet says as he starts walking.

Storm nods as he starts walking and Wave sighs.

'What the hell is going on? What is Eggman up to though?' Wave asks herself.

Wave looks at Jet and Strom, then sighs as she starts walking.

'It's not my problem so I shouldn't care about it. I have a lot more work to do.' Wave thinks.

"Keep up Wave!" Jet yells, looking back.

Wave sighs as she stops and rubs her forehead. She was getting a headache.

"Wave! Look out!" she hears Jet yells.

Wave looks up to see a large sign falling. Wave froze in fear, then was grab and knocked out of the way. Wave lands on her back with a thud to see a hedgehog over her, having her hands on either side of Wave's head. This hedgehog has cobalt blue fur, long cobalt blue hair that is pulled up into a ponytail with a white ribbon around a black hair tie hair tie, emerald green eyes, peach-yellow skin, an hour-glass figure and a button nose. She is wearing a purple crop top, lose back pants, black and white sneakers and white gloves with sock-like cuffs and bands around her wrist.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Wave nods. The hedgehog gets up and pulls Wave up as Jet and Storm runs over.

"Wave, are you okay?" Storm asks.

Wave slowly nods, her eyes not leaving the mysterious hedgehog who smiles.

"Wave huh." she says.

Wave nods.

"Nice to meet you Wave, my name is Sonette the Hedgehog." Sonette introduces.

"Nice to meet you too." Wave whispers. 'She's beautiful.' Wave thinks as she blushes.

Sonette looks at the sign and whistles.

"Good thing I was in the area, that would have ended badly." Sonette says, walking over.

Sonette kicks it and Wave sighs.

"Leave it to Eggman to destroy a beautiful day. What a jerk." Sonette adds, turning around.

"And who the hell are you?" Jet asks.

"I'm just a hedgehog that is taking a stroll, nothing more to it." Sonette replies, walking off.

Wave looks at her shock, then chase after her.

"Wait!" Wave calls.

Sonette stops and turns around as Wave stops in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, but I never got the chance to thank you." Wave replies. "So, thank you." Wave whispers.

Sonette smiles.

"It's okay." Sonette assures her. "Just be careful from now on, especially when Eggman is attacking." Sonette warns Wave.

Wave nods.

"Wave! We have to go!" she hears Jet yell.

Wave shakes her head.

"Is he your boss or something?" Sonette asks, crossing her arms.

Wave sighs.

"Yeah, in a way." Wave replies softly.

"I see, I better not hold you then. I hope to see you again, Wave." Sonette says.

Wave smiles and nods.

"Likewise, Sonette." Wave whispers.

Sonette smiles, then runs off. Wave sighs as she walks back to Jet and cross her arms.

"What?" Jet asks.

"Nothing. Let's go." Wave replies as she arms drop to her side.

They start walking and Wave looks back, she couldn't see Sonette.

'Who was that?' Wave thinks, facing forward.

She wants to see her again.


	2. Loss

Wave let out an exhausted sigh as she sits down on a park bench, sitting her extreme gear by her. They lost a race, once again. This time she came third, but Jet wasn't happy that they lost to Sonic, again and he lost it. Wave leans back and rubs her forehead. She was so exhausted. Wave yawns, then starts thinking about Sonette, it has been two days since she last saw her.

'I wonder where Sonette is?' Wave thinks.

"Well hey there stranger." a voice greets.

Wave looks over to see Sonette who sits down next to her.

"Saw your race, great job on third place. That was amazing." Sonette says.

Wave sighs as she looks down.

"Not good enough though." Wave whispers.

Sonette looks at her shock.

"What! Third is great!" Sonette yells.

"Not according to Jet." Wave whispers.

"Jet? Is that the green hawk?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah." Wave replies.

"Jet, where have I heard that name before." Sonette whispers.

Wave looks at her and Sonette sighs, looking at Wave which quickly turns into worry.

"Forget that, are you feeling okay? You look pale." Sonette asks worried.

Wave sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wave replies.

Sonette quickly gets up and stands in front of Wave, facing her, and crosses her arms.

"Well you don't look it? You are really pale. What's wrong?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm just tired. Been a big day." Wave assures her.

Sonette sighs, then nods as her arms drop to her side.

"Right, you make sure you get a good meal into you and have plenty of sleep, okay?" Sonette tells Wave.

Wave blushes as she looks down.

"I... I will." Waved whispers.

Wave sighs as she stands up, grabbing her extreme gear and Sonette takes a couple of steps back.

"Your health is important, if you don't get enough sleep, eat regularly and properly, it will end back." Sonette explains. "Trust me, I've been there, and it is not pretty." Sonette adds.

Wave smiles and nods.

"I'll grab something on the way back, thanks Sonette." Wave assures her.

"Wave!" a voice calls out.

Wave sighs as she looks over to see Storm.

"What Storm?" Wave asks annoyed.

"Jet wants you." Storm replies.

Wave sighs as she looks at Sonette who chuckles.

"Well I have to bail too. Make sure you eat and get plenty of sleep." Sonette tells her.

"Right, I will." Wave says.

"Alright, see you around." Sonette says, then runs off.

Wave sighs as she turns to face Storm who stares at her confused.

"Not a word to Jet, got it!" Wave warns him.

Storm jumps, then nod.

"R-right, not a word." Storm agrees.

Wave sighs as she grabs her extreme gear.

"Thanks." Wave whispers. "Let's go before Jet gets mad." Wave says as she starts walking.

Storm was walking next to her. They met up with Jet who has his arms cross and looks mad.

"What took you so long?" Jet asks, with anger in his voice.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Wave replies softly.

"Huh, what is wrong with you?" Jet asks. "Ever since you met Sonette, you have been out of it!" Jet points out.

"I have not." Wave defends, then sighs. "I'm tired Jet, I had an all-nighter, remember." Wave whispers.

"Whatever, just don't mess up in the next race." Jet warns her.

Wave sighs, then nods.

"Of course." Wave whispers.

"Let's go." Jet tells them.

Wave nods and the trio heads off. Wave looks at the sky, then yawns. She does not want to stay up late tonight.


	3. Lunch

Wave was walking around the mall, thinking about buying lunch. She makes it to the food court and looks around, then sighs.

'Do I even have enough money for lunch? Jet took a bit of my money because of that race?' Wave asks herself.

She then feels a tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump as she quickly turns around to see Sonette who giggles.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sonette apologises.

Wave sighs.

"It's okay, I was off with the fairies." Wave admits.

"Are you okay? You look worse than you did yesterday. Did you not take my advice?" Sonette asks worried.

Wave sighs as she wraps her right arm over her and grabs her left arm.

"I tried." Wave admits softly.

"What happened?" Sonette asks worried.

"Jet, he gave me work to do and needed it to be done today." Wave replies. "I had a big dinner and plenty of water." Wave admits.

Sonette sighs.

"He's working you to death." Sonette whispers.

"No, he's not! It's my job!" Wave defends.

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"I was thinking about buying lunch." Wave replies. "But I realise now, I don't have enough money for anything." Wave admits softly.

Sonette looks at her shock. Wave sighs as her tummy growls.

"Come on, my treat." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her shock.

"What? I can't." Wave quickly denies.

"No, I will not take no for an answer." Sonette tells her.

Wave sighs.

"Come on." Sonette says.

Wave nods and the head to WcDonalds. They order a large meal each, then wait. Wave sighs.

'Why is she so kind to me? We barely know each other.' Wave asks herself.

Wave looks at Sonette who looks over and smiles.

'She looks a lot like Sonic, now I think about it.' Wave admits to herself.

It didn't take long to get their meals; the pair then found a spot to sit down.

"Thank you, again." Wave whispers.

"You are more than welcome Wave." Sonette assures her.

Wave blush as she starts eating.

"Sonette!" a voice calls out.

Sonette looks over as a fox runs over. Wave looks at her and sighs. She has sky blue fur with white fur on her muzzle and tips of her tails, long sky-blue hair that is pulled up into a pony tail and lust red eyes. She is wearing a cobalt blue sweat band around the top of her head a deep red tube top that's tops at her belly button but the back goes down like a cut, long black yoga pants, blue sports sneakers with black laces and a black jacket.

"Sup Teagan." Sonette greets.

"Sorry, I know you having lunch with a friend." Teagan quickly apologises.

"It's okay." Sonette assures her.

"Anyway, have you seen Fire, Scourge or Fiona?" Teagan asks.

"No, I haven't, sorry." Sonette replies.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers. "Oh well, I'll keep looking. They are here." Teagan admits.

"Good luck." Sonette says.

"I don't need luck, I'm good." Teagan tells her, then runs off.

Sonette shake she head.

"That girl." Sonette whispers.

"Who was that?" Wave asks.

"Teagan Fox, a friend." Sonette replies.

"She has two tails." Wave whispers.

"Oh yeah, use to get abused growing up because of that too. She's an amazing fox. Really friendly." Sonette explains.

'Friendly?' Wave thinks.

Sonette chuckles.

"And a life saver." Sonette adds.

"Oh." Wave whispers.

After lunch, the pair head out, and Wave felt her phone vibrate. She grabs it to see a message.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"A message." Wave answers, opening it. 'Get back now!' Wave reads in her head.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"Jet, I have to go." Wave replies, locking her phone.

She quickly puts it away and looks at Sonette.

"Before you go, I have a quick question." Sonette tells her.

"Okay." Wave says.

"Are you going to be in tomorrow race?" Sonette asks.

"Huh- oh yeah. I am." Wave answers. "Kinda nervous." Wave admits softly.

"Well I'll be in the crowed, cheering you on." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her shock as she blushes.

"R-really?" Wave asks softly.

"Yup!" Sonette replies.

"Well I better go, take care." Wave says, then runs off.

Wave shakes her head.

'What the hell am I thinking? I just met here.' Wave asks herself.


	4. Accident

Wave was sitting in the medical bay. She won her race, but she fell off her extreme gear after something happened to it and now has a large graze up her forearm. Wave sighs, looking at the bandage. Her whole forearm is wrapped up.

'I wonder how Jet will react.' Wave thinks.

"You can go but you have to be careful. I recommend you drop out of the tournament." the doctor explains.

"Not going to happen. No way I am backing out now." Wave tells him as she stands up.

She quickly grabs her extreme gear that was next to her, then walks out to see Jet and Storm waiting.

"Are you okay Wave?" Storm asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Minor injuries." Wave replies.

Wave looks at Jet, he looks mad. Jet turns to face her.

"You better not be out of the tournament because of this." Jet warns her with hatred in his voice.

"No, I'm not. The doctor only recommended it. I said no. No way I am dropping out." Wave explains.

"What the hell were you thinking? Last thing I need is you being kicked out of the tournament!" Jet tells her.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Wave protests.

"Ever since you met that damn hedgehog you have been out of it." Jet says. "Don't mess up again or you will regret it." Jet warns her.

Wave looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Got it Jet." Wave whispers.

Jet walks off with Storm. Wave goes to walk the opposite way but stop, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"What?" Wave asks with venom in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Do I look like I need any sympathy from you lot?" Wave asks with anger in her voice as she walks pass them.

"Jet seem to be harsh on you." she hears Tails says.

Wave stops and looks back at the trio.

"Stay the hell out of my business." Wave warns them, then runs off.

She made it outside and starts making her away from the arena.

"Wave!" a voice calls out.

Wave stops and turns around as Sonette runs over.

"Thank goodness I found you." Sonette says as she stops right in front Wave.

"Sonette." Wave whispers. 'Right, she would have saw that accident.' Wave thinks.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"Of course, I am. Nothing major. Minor injuries." Wave replies.

Sonette grabs Wave's left wrist and pulls her arm up. Wave blushes as Sonette runs her free hand over the bandage.

"It look like it hurt though." Sonette whispers.

"It's fine, really." Wave assures her.

"Are you still in the tournament?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I am." Wave replies.

Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

Wave pulls her arm free and Sonette cross her arms.

"How many days are left in the tournament?" Sonette asks.

"Four days, we have a break tomorrow and the next day off, then the last two races on. We have a two day break to get ready." Wave explains.

"I see, that's kinda good." Sonette says.

Wave sighs.

"But knowing Jet, I'll be working hard on both days." Wave admits softly.

Sonette looks at her worried and Wave yawns.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm worried." Sonette asks.

Wave looks at her shock, then nods.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Wave answers.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Sonette offers. "My treat." Sonette asks.

"Thank you but I will have to pass." Wave replies.

Sonette sighs.

"I want to head back, I need to find out what happened to my extreme gear and fix it." Wave explains.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

Wave then sees Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the corner of her eye.

"I better go, see you around Sonette." Wave says, then runs off.

"Wave!" she hears Sonette cries.

Wave shakes her head and kept running. Her cheeks were feeling hot.

'What is this feeling?' Wave asks herself.


	5. Twin Brother

Wave makes it to the park and sits down, sitting her extreme gear next to her and moans in pain. She got into a fight with Jet about yesterday's race and she ran, not being able to put up with it. But, before she could run, Jet grabbed her sore arm and now, it really hurts. Wave looks at the bandaged arm to see a little bit of blood on the bandage.

'Jet, what a jerk. He knows my arm is sore, yet he grabs it.' Wave thinks.

Wave then sighs as she thinks about Sonette.

'She's so strange.' Wave thinks.

"Wave, thank goodness I found you." a voice says.

Wave looks over as Sonette runs next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wave replies, standing up.

She turns to face Sonette who sighs.

"Were you ever going to tell me what really happened between you and Jet yesterday?" Sonette asks.

"Huh?" Wave whispers.

"You know what I mean. How Jet threaten you and spoke to you harshly even though you were hurt." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her shock.

"How did you find out?" Wave asks.

"It doesn't matter how, that man is abusing and using you!" Sonette yells, stomping her foot.

Wave sighs.

"It's just because he's this tournament, he's under a lot of pressure." Wave whispers.

"Wave, you don't deserve to be treated like that." Sonette tells her.

"But how did you find out? You weren't there." Wave asks.

Sonette sighs.

"Sonic told me everything." Sonette replies softly.

"Sonic? So, you have ties with Sonic the Hedgehog." Wave says shock.

"Uh huh, he's kinda my... my twin brother." Sonette replies.

Wave looks at her shock, then sighs.

"Well that explains a bit." Wave admits.

"But forget that." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her worried.

"Are you sure staying with Jet is a good idea?" Sonette questions.

"It's fine. I can handle him." Wave tells her.

Wave grabs her extreme gear and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Why? Why put up with it?" Sonette asks.

"Because we always talk it out in the end." Wave lies.

"Lies!" Sonette shouts.

Wave shakes her head.

"Just drop it!" Wave yells, then runs off.

She then stops as Sonette appears in front of her. Wave looks at her shock.

"No, I won't." Sonette tells her.

Wave sighs.

"Why are you going back?" Sonette asks.

"Why? Because I have work to do." Wave answers.

"Leave him, just run and don't look back." Sonette suggests.

"Leave, that is the dumbest thing I have heard." Wave admits.

Sonette looks at her shock.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

Wave sighs as she tighten her grip on her extreme gear.

"If I leave Jet, I'll be alone. Him and Storm, they are all I have in this shit world. I have no one else." Wave replies softly.

"Wave." Sonette says worried.

"I have to go so leave me alone!" Wave screams, then runs off.

She jumps on her extreme gear and heads back to the hotel where they are staying for the tournament. She gets of her extreme gear and heads inside to be greeted by Jet, who is looking at his phone, and Storm. Jet looks over.

"There you are. You shouldn't have run off like." Jet tells her.

"I know, sorry." Wave apologises softly.

"You saw Sonette again, didn't you?" Jet asks with anger in his voice.

Wave sighs.

"So that's a yes then." Jet adds.

Wave nods.

"Uh boss, not here." Storm says, speaking up.

Jet sighs, then nods. They head up to Jet's and Storm's room, so no one can see and in hope, hear them. Wave stayed quiet. Once in the room, Wave takes a deep breath.

"Okay, you are not allowed to see Sonette ever again." Jet tells her.

"You can't do that!" Wave yells.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jet asks.

His voice was cold and emotionless. Wave sighs as she wraps her right around her, grabbing her left arm.

"I... I found out something interesting." Wave admits softly.

"And that is?" Jet asks.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is her twin brother." Wave tells him.

Jet sighs.

"And there is another reason to stay away from her." Jet tells her.

Wave nods.

"Are we clear?" Jet asks.

"Y-yes Jet. Crystal clear." Wave whispers. "I better get back to work." Wave says.

"Storm. Walk her to her room and Wave." Jet tells Storm.

"Yes boss." Storm says.

The pair heads off, heading straight to Wave's room which was a few doors down. Wave walks in, closing the door behind her and sighs.

'Once this tournament is over, everything will go back to normal. I know it. Jet will go back to his old ways of being care free thus leaving me with the work again.' Wave thinks as she heads to her desk.

Wave sighs.

'What if it isn't the tournament and it's the other thing. What do I do then?' Wave thinks.

Wave takes a deep breath, then gets to work. Either way, she needs to work something out.


	6. Pain

Wave finishes the race second, right behind Tails and Jet came third. Wave moans in pain as she heads off. Her arm was stinging, she's a little worried she overdid it last night.

"Wave!" a voice calls out.

Wave sighs as she ignores it, then stops as Sonette appears in front of her. Wave looks away and Sonette sighs.

"Are you avoiding me?" Sonette asks.

'Not by choice.' Wave thinks.

Wave sighs.

"No, I'm just busy." Wave whispers, looking at her.

"Busy? Yeah right. I bet Jet told you to stay away from me. I know it. As soon as you found out I'm Sonic's twin, you disappeared." Sonette says.

"Look, I have work to do for tomorrow." Wave tells her, going to walk pass but stops when Sonette grabs her hand.

Wave sighs as she blushes.

"Wave, are you sure you are safe with Jet?" she hears Sonette asks worried.

"I am." Wave replies, looking over.

Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"Can you let me go?" Wave asks.

Sonette nods, letting Wave go and Wave walks off.

'Don't look back, don't look back.' Wave tells herself.

Wave made it back to the hotel and head straight to her room. She puts her extreme gear down. Wave walks into her bathroom and washes her face. She wasn't feeling so good and now has cramps in her belly.

'What the hell is going on? Was it something I ate?' Wave asks herself.

Wave then hears loud knocking and sighs as she walks out. She opens the door to see Sonic. Wave looks at him with anger in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Wave asks.

"Really? Is that how you greet someone who came to check on you?" Sonic asks.

Wave sighs.

"Whatever." Wave mumbles.

"Are you okay? You looks really pale." Sonic asks worried.

"I'm fine so get lost!" Wave tells him, then slams the door shut.

Wave takes a deep breath.

'I bet Sonette got him to check on me.' Wave thinks.

She then hears someone knocking. Wave sighs, opening the door to see Jet and Storm. Wave walks back and the pair walks in.

"I wonder why you ran off. I was worried you went with Sonette." Jet says.

Wave sighs as she closes the door.

"Are you feeling okay?" Storm asks.

"Nothing a hot meal and a good sleep can't fix." Wave replies.

"Good, you need to be in top shape for tomorrow." Jet tells her.

Wave nods.

"Ah, I will be. Everything is ready." Wave assures them.

Jet smirks.

"Then we will win." Jet says.

'Well I hope we can win.' Wave thinks, smiling.

"Let's go Storm." Jet says, walking out.

Storm follows, closing the door. Wave sighs, placing her hand on her bellow.

'And I hope I am well enough to race.' Wave thinks.


	7. Dr Eggman

It was over, the long tournament was finally over. After nine races and a few other events, the scores are in. Team Sonic came first, the Babylon Rogues came second, Team Dark came third and Team Rose came last, fourth. Wave was happy, but by the looks of things, Jet was not.

"We will win next time." Jet mumbles.

Wave sighs. After the ceremony, Wave yawns as everyone starts heading off. Then the ground started shaking and Wave looks up to see Eggman's fleet. He was attacking.

"What the hell?" Wave says as everyone starts to run.

"Let's go Wave, Storm!" Jet yells.

Jet runs off with Storm. Wave sighs, as she saw Sonette fighting Eggman's robots. Wave shakes her head and goes to run but stops when a group of robots lands in front of her. Wave jumps back.

'Shit. Why did I have to get distracted?' Wave thinks.

Then the robots were destroyed in a blue blur and Wave quickly closes her eyes because of the gust of wind. When she opens it, she sees Sonette standing in front of her.

"This way." Sonette says, grabbing Wave's hand.

Sonette starts running, pulling Wave along.

"What the hell is going on?" Wave asks.

"Who knows." Sonette replies.

Sonette runs over to Sonic who is with Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose.

"So, Jet ran but you didn't." Sonic says.

"Shut it Sonic!" Sonette quickly snaps.

Sonic chuckles. Sonette pulls Wave behind her and Wave looks at her shock.

"Never seen you this eager to fight sis." Sonic says.

Sonette smirks.

"Got plans Sonic, can't waste time here because of Eggman." Sonette tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

"Alright! Let's finish this!" Sonic yells.

Wave stands back as she watches the others fight, her eyes mainly on Sonette.

'She's amazing, she's just as fast as Sonic and by the looks of things as strong, if not stronger.' Wave thinks.

Wave then hears a loud thud and the felt the ground shake. She turns around to see a large robot. Wave walks back, then sees Dr Eggman in the robot.

"Ah Wave, just the woman I want." Eggman says.

Wave goes to run but was grab by the robot. Wave struggles as she was lift up into the air.

"Put me down!" Wave yells. "You jerk!" Wave shouts.

Wave sighs, then moans in pain as the robot tighten its grip a little.

"Stop." Wave tells him. "What do you want?" Wave asks.

"To get back at Jet." Eggman replies.

Wave looks at him shock, then cries out in pain as the grip tighten again.

"I can squish you like a bug and Jet won't even care." Eggman says.

"Stop!" Wave cries. 'No, not like this, please.' Wave begs in her mind.

Eggman starts laughing. Wave shakes her head, feeling tears in her eyes as the grip tighten again.

"Sonette!" Wave cries.

Eggman looks at her shock.

"Crying for Sonette, I was not expecting that. How cute." Eggman says. "What? Do you have a crush on her or something?" Eggman taunts.

Wave looks at him shock.

"Oh Wave, I have been watching you and your team for a very long time. You can't win." Eggman tells her.

Wave felt sick.

"Let her go!" a voice yells.

Wave looks over to see Sonic and Sonette, but something were different, they both have golden fur and red eyes.

"So, you did have the Chaos Emeralds!" she hears Eggman yells.

Wave's eyes were on Sonette.

"Sonic." Sonette says.

"Ah, got it." Sonic says.

The pair disappears, and Wave looks around. The robot's arm was then destroyed, and she starts falling. She then was caught by Sonette, holding her bridal style. Wave wraps her arms around Sonette's neck and Sonette smiles.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I think so." Wave replies.

Sonette flies off. Wave looks over as Eggman's robot is destroyed.

'Are they really this strong?' Wave thinks.

Sonette lands on the ground as Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Sonette looks at Wave who moans in pain.

"You can put me down." Wave tells her.

"I rather not, you don't look so good." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her, then was blinded by a bright light. When is disappeared, Sonette's fur and eye colour were back to normal.

'What is that?' Wave asks herself.

Wave looks over as Sonic flies down, the robot was destroyed and Eggman gone.

"Why did Eggman try to take Wave?" she hears Tails asks.

Sonic sighs as he looks at Wave who looks away, looking at Tails.

"That is true, it's odd." Amy adds.

"We'll go and check it out." Rouge says.

"Good idea." she hears Sonic says.

Shadow, Rouge and Omega heads off. Sonette looks at Wave, then sighs as she sits her down. Wave sighs as she looks at Sonic who was back to normal.

"I should go and find Jet." Wave whispers.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Sonette asks worry.

"I think so." Wave replies.

"So Wave, any ideas why you were grabbed?" Sonic asks.

"None." Wave replies. "I really need to go." Wave tells them as she starts walking.

Sonette runs in front of her, causing Wave to stop. Sonette sighs and Wave looks away.

"What is it?" she hears Sonette asks.

Wave looks at her.

"Nothing, but I have to go before Jet gets mad." Wave tells her.

"Wave!" she hears Jet calls.

Wave looks over as Jet and Storm runs over.

"Are you okay Wave? We just heard what happened?" Storm asks, grabbing her arms.

Wave smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just want to head back to my room." Wave replies.

"Well come on." Jet says.

Wave nods and the trios heads off. Storm pulls Wave to his side to keep her close. Wave looks at Jet who sighs.

"Did Eggman say anything?" Jet asks softly.

"He has been watching us." Wave replies softly. "He was going to use me to get to you." Wave adds softly.

"Not a word to anyone." Jet warns her.

Wave nods.

"Ah, I know." Wave says.

Something is off here, and she isn't sure what to do.


	8. Nap

Wave slowly walks to the park, she stayed up all night last night because of a nightmare. The thought of being killed, it haunts her. Wave yawns and sighs.

'I can't believe this, I feel so stupid.' Wave thinks.

"Hey Wave!" a voice calls out.

Wave stops and looks over as Sonette runs over. Wave yawns again and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks worried.

Wave looks away.

"I don't know anymore." Wave admits.

"Hey, look at me." she hears Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her and Sonette sighs.

"Come on." Sonette says, grabbing Wave's hand.

The pair starts walking and Wave smiles. The came to a bench and sits down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonette asks.

Wave sighs.

"Not really." Wave replies softly.

Wave then yawns, covering her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Wave admits.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "Does this have to do with Eggman?" Sonette asks.

Wave sighs as she looks away.

"So that's a yes." Sonette whispers.

Wave slowly nods.

"Lay down." Sonette tells her, moving to the end of the bench.

Wave looks at her, then smiles as she lies down on her back, having her head on Sonette's lap. Sonette smiles and Wave closes her eyes, slowly falling asleep. She feels safe knowing Sonette is here. Knowing no matter what, Sonette will protect her, and it felt weird. She came to, hearing voices. Wave moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see Sonette talking to Sonic. The pair looks at her and Wave sighs as she sits up.

"How long was I out for?" Wave asks.

"A while." Sonette replies.

Wave swings her legs off the bench and sighs.

"How do you feel?" Sonette asks.

"Better, thanks." Wave replies softly.

"That's good." Sonette whispers.

"Wave, I am sorry to ask you this, but why was Eggman after you? What did you guys do?" Sonic asks.

Wave sighs.

"Wave." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry about it. We can handle it. We don't need your help." Wave tells him, standing up.

"Come from the one who was almost killed." Sonic says, crossing his arms.

Wave sighs. Sonette quickly stands up, punching Sonic in the arm.

"Hey!" Sonic shouts.

Sonette sighs.

"Idiot." Sonette whispers.

Sonic sighs and Sonette looks at Wave.

"We are worried, that's all Wave. Eggman is a dangerous man, trust me, I have seen the worse side of him." Sonette explains.

Wave cross her arms.

"It's fine so drop it." Wave tells her.

Wave then blushes.

"Thanks though." Wave whispers.

"Wave." Sonette whispers worried.

"I have to go before Jet loses it." Wave says, then runs off.

Wave runs back to the hotel and heads up. She makes it to her room and goes to walk in but was grab from behind. Wave jumps, looking back to see Jet and Storm. The trio walks into the room and Jet slams the door shut.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jet asks with anger in his voice.

"I... I fell asleep in the park." Wave replies.

"And let me guess, you met up with Sonette." Jet adds.

Wave sighs.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Jet yells.

"Well they want to know about Eggman." Wave tells him.

"They?" Jet asks.

"Sonic showed up." Wave whispers.

"What did you say?" Jet asks.

"Nothing, but I don't think they are going to let up any time soon." Wave explains.

Jet sighs in frustration.

"Maybe we should ask them for help." Wave suggests.

"No way!" Jet yells.

"Come on Jet! We don't stand much chance against Eggman alone! We have barely fight him while they fight him all the time! They're strong! I have seen it! They take down his robots like they were nothing while we struggle!" Wave yells.

"We have gone over this Wave." Jet warns her.

"I am over this." Wave admits.

Jet clenches his fist and Wave takes a deep breath.

"You are a joke!" Wave yells.

Jet punches Wave who drops. Wave looks at him shock. This isn't Jet, something is wrong here.

"Know your place Wave." Jet warns her.

His voice was cold. Wave sighs as she looks away.

"Don't leave your room." Jet tells her.

"Y-yes Jet." Wave whispers.

Jet walks out with Storm, slamming the door shut. Wave sighs as she sits up.

'Why Jet? Why did you change?' Wave thinks as she gets up.

She stands up and walks to the bed and lies down.

'What should I do now? Should I talk to Sonette about this? If I do that and Jet finds out, he'll be pissed.' Wave thinks.

Wave sighs as she closes her eyes.


	9. Bruise

Wave wakes up to knocking and sighs. Wave gets up and sighs as she gets up. The knocking stops and Wave walks over, opening it a bit to see Strom with a brown bag and a take-away coffee cup. Wave opens the door more and Storm holds the items out.

"Here." Storm says.

Wave smiles as she takes them.

"Thanks Storm." Wave says.

"You're welcome." Storm says.

He walks off and Wave walks back, kicking the door closes. She walks to the bed and sits down, sitting her coffee down and opens the bag. She saw what looks like an egg and bacon roll and three hash browns. Wave chuckles as she grabs the bacon and egg roll, done the way she likes it. Wave starts eating her breakfast.

'I hope I can sneak out today.' Wave thinks.

After breakfast, she quickly gets dress and walks to the bathroom, standing in front of the sink. She looks into the mirror and sighs. She has a black eye and it looks bad.

'Damnit Jet, what do I say when people ask? I can't tell them the truth.' Wave thinks.

Wave sighs as she puts her sunglasses on and head off. As she walks out, she couldn't see Jet or Storm, so she ran to the stairs and head down. She made it to the ground floor and walks out, then runs off.

'I wonder what I am going to do now?' Wave thinks as she looks around.

"Wave!" she hears a voice calls out.

Wave stops and looks over as Sonette runs over. Wave sighs as she looks away and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"Y-yeah." Wave replies, looking at her.

Sonette sighs, then quickly grabs and takes off her sunglasses.

"Hey!" Wave yells as she tries to the grab them.

Sonette looks at her shock and Wave quickly covers her black eye.

"Don't look at it." Wave whispers.

"Wave, what happened?" Sonette asks worried.

"I hit myself with my extreme gear, again and well, it kinda left me this." Wave lies.

Sonette sighs, seeing right through it. Wave chuckles nervously.

"It still hurts, a lot." Wave admits softly.

"Come on, I need to treat it, but we need to head to my place for me to do so." Sonette tells her, taking her hand.

Wave sighs as they start walking. There was no point trying to fight her. The pair walk in silent, Sonette dragging Wave along and kept a tight grp on Wave's hand. Wave cheeks felt hot and she knows her face would be red by now.

"I... I didn't know you lived in the city." Wave whispers.

The silent was killing her.

"Yeah, have a lot of work up here so I brought my own place." Sonette admits.

"I see." Wave whispers.

"It's a great place so I don't mind coming up when I am free as well." Sonette adds.

Wave looks around, she wasn't wrong either. They came to a large apartment building and head inside. They went to the lift and Sonette hits the up-arrow button and a lift open. They walked in and Sonette hits the button with the number ten on it. Sonette looks at Wave and sighs.

"Are you okay? You're a little red." Sonette asks worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Wave replies, looking away.

Sonette giggles. When the lift stop, the pair starts walking and Sonette guides Wave to her apartment door. When they made it, Sonette lets Wave's hand go and pulls out her eyes. Wave sighs as Sonette unlocks the door and the pair heads inside. Sonette quickly closes the door and guides Wave to the lounge. Wave sits down and Sonette runs off.

'What the hell am I doing?' Wave thinks.

Sonette runs back with a bunch of things and started treating Wave's black eye. Wave wince in pain.

"Sorry but I have to do this." Sonette tells her.

Wave nods, once Sonette was done, she packs up and Wave leans back.

"Coffee?" Sonette offers.

"Please." Wave whispers.

Sonette smiles as she walks to the kitchen and Wave stands up. She walks to the large window and out into the city.

"Nice view." Wave says.

"It is!" she hears Sonette shouts.

Wave sighs.

'Jet is going to be piss when he finds out I am here. I don't understand what has happened to him. Nor do I know what to do.' Wave thinks.

"What is it?" she hears Sonette asks.

Wave turns around to see Sonette right behind her with two mugs. Sonette holds on out and Wave takes it.

"I have a lot of work to do today and should head back soon." Wave replies.

"Wave." Sonette whispers.

Wave sighs.

'Why is she so nice to me? She doesn't know anything about me?' Wave asks herself.

"I'm worried, that eye of yours is bad." Sonette admits.

"It's fine, really." Wave assures her

Sonette sighs and Wave starts drinking her coffee.

"Now what will you do now that the tournament is over?" Sonette asks.

"That is a good question." Wave says. "Don't know." Wave admits.

"Really?" Sonette asks.

"I'm sure Jet has a plan." Wave says.

"Jet? He is so annoying." Sonette says.

"He has his moments and he can be so lazy at times." Wave admits.

Sonette looks at her and Wave sighs, then yawns.

"Not the best leader in the world but in saying that, he's not the worse." Wave adds.

"Is that so?" Sonette asks.

"It is true." Wave whispers.

Wave yawns and sighs as she looks at her cup, then finish what coffee she had left. Sonette sighs.

"Sorry but I really need to go. Thank you Sonette." Wave says, walking to the coffee table.

She sits her cup down and looks at Sonette who smiles.

"I'm glad I could help." Sonette says.

Wave giggles.

"See you around." Wave says, walking off.

She walks out and quickly made it to the lift. She hit the button and it opened and she got in, heading down. Wave sighs, leaning against the wall.

'What do I do?' Wave asks herself.

When she made it to the ground floor, she quickly makes her way out and starts making her way back to the hotel. She puts her sunglasses on and yawns.

"Wave!" she hears a voice calls.

Wave stops and looks over as Jet and Storm walks over. Wave felt sick.

"What are you doing here?" Jet asks.

"Going for a walk, get some air." Wave replies.

Jet sighs.

"Right." Jet whispers. "Come on, we have work to do." Jet tells her.

Wave nods and the trio heads off. Wave takes a deep breath.

'Well that went better than I thought.' Wave thinks.

Jet looks at her and Wave sighs.

'But that cold look, what is going on here?' Wave thinks.


	10. The Truth

Wave wakes up to loud knocking and sighs as she sits up. Then Jet and Storm walks in, she was forced to give Jet her spear key. Wave sighs as she gets up and walks over to the pair. Jet was piss.

"You told Sonette I punched you, didn't you?" Jet says.

"What? No!" Wave tells him, then sighs.

She was forced to tell him the truth about yesterday and that's why she had to give him the spear key.

"Lies!" Jets yells, hitting her.

Wave sighs.

"No Jet, I told her I hit myself with my extreme gear." Wave protests.

Jet punch her, knocking her down.

"You're useless Wave!" Jet yells. "Maybe Eggman should have killed you." Jet adds.

Wave and Storm looks at him shock.

"Boss, you don't mean that, right?" Storm asks.

"I do, she's useless." Jet says, his voice was cold.

Wave whimpers.

'There he is again, calling me useless after all I have done for him.' Wave thinks.

"Don't leave this room today." Jet tells her, walking out.

He slams the door behind him. Wave looks at Storm.

"We will be leaving and heading back to the ship." Storm tells her as he walks to the door. "Wave... run, get help from Sonette." Storm tells her.

Wave looks at him shock as he walks out, closing the door. Wave smiles.

'That has to be the smartest thing Storm has ever said.' Wave thinks as she quickly gets change.

She packs her bag, a small duffle bag of clothes and a backpack with her tools and spear parts, and grabs her extreme gear, then heads off. There is only one place she can go to. She makes it out onto the street and heads to Sonette's place.

'Thank goodness Sonette took me to her place.' Wave thinks.

She made it to Sonette's apartment building and heads up to her place. Deep down she's scared. The lift stops, and she walks to Sonette's door and knocks. The door swung open, Sonette was there who looks at Wave shock.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you again?" Sonette asks worried.

'Again?' Wave thinks.

"Let her in!" a voice shouts.

"Right." Sonette says, moving back.

Wave walks in to see Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Teagan who is on a laptop, Rouge and Shadow. Sonette closes the door and they walk over to the others.

"Wave, just the woman I wanted to see." Sonic says.

Wave sighs.

"Eggman doesn't take betrayal well." Sonic adds.

Wave looks at him shock.

"By the looks of things, your team took a lot of intel from him. From extreme gears to his tech, even got information about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Teagan explains.

"You see, Teagan here is a hacker and she found everything." Tails tells Wave.

Wave looks at Teagan who giggles.

"I am the best hacker in the world, there is nothing I can't find." Teagan tells her.

"Wave, the truth." Sonette tells her.

"Right, the truth." Wave whispers.

"So, you started working with Eggman." Sonic starts.

"Yes, it was going well but Jet knew Eggman would betray us, so he said if we should betray him first." Wave explains.

"Thus, taking all this intel." Teagan adds.

Wave nods.

"And Eggman knew this." Teagan tells her.

Wave nods.

"He... he forced us back to work for him." Wave admits.

"It is safe to say that Jet didn't take this well." Sonic says.

Wave nods.

"He changed after that. He used to be lazy and carefree but all the sudden become hard working and strict. He forced me to work long days with little breaks thus meaning I was eating less and even sleeping less. Storm was even running on empty at one stage. Then the verbal abuse came, he always put us down, he especially went hard on me. Useless, worthless and so on. Then threats came and he... he wasn't the same person." Wave explains.

"Then the physical abuse came." Sonette says.

Wave sighs.

"He used to grab me all the time, but he hit me for the first time a couple of days ago." Wave admits.

"Why didn't you run now?" Knuckles asks.

"She's scared!" Sonette quickly yells.

Wave looks at her shock.

"She's being abused by someone she trusted and was too scared to leave for a number of reasons." Sonette explains.

"She's right, we don't need to know that or anything else. I assume she will need a place to stay." Teagan explains.

Wave nods.

"The lounge is free." Sonette offers.

"Thanks" Wave whispers.

"Okay, we have to go after Eggman and fast. Who knows what the mad doc will be up to next?" Sonic tells everyone.

Wave looks at him shock.

"We better go and check that factory out." Rouge says.

"Be careful." Sonic tells them.

Shadow smirks and nods. The pair heads off and Sonic looks at Wave.

"We will have Jet back to his old self in no time." Sonic tells her, walking over.

Wave looks at him shock, then felt tears in her eyes. Sonic smiles as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"You stay here, get a good meal and plenty of rest. Sonette and Teagan will take good care of you." Sonic tells her.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Wave asks.

"What kind of hero would I be if can't help and protect the people closest to me." Sonic replies.

Wave looks at him shock and Sonic smirks as he starts walking.

"Let's go boys!" Sonic yells.

"Alright!" Tails shouts, jumping up.

He then runs over and Knuckles chuckles as he stands up.

"I'm ready for a fight." Knuckles says walking off.

Wave turns around as the trio walks out. Sonette chuckles as she looks at Wave.

"Hungry?" Sonette asks.

Wave looks at her and nods.

"I'm cooking breakfast, scrambled eggs on toast with bacon." Sonette tells her. "How many pieces of toasts would you like?" Sonette asks.

"Two please." Wave replies.

"Got it." Sonette says, taking Wave's stuff.

Wave walks over and sits down on the lounge opposite of Teagan. Teagan looks at her and giggles.

"I never really to a chance to introduced myself." Teagan admits, then giggles. "I'm Teagan Fox, crazy tech girl and queen hacker." Teagan introduces.

Wave smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Wave whispers.

"Likewise, Wave the Swallow." Teagan says.

Wave sighs as Sonette walks over to Teagan and slaps her up the back of the head.

"Did you have to say that like that? It sounded creepy." Sonette tells her.

Teagan moans in pain.

"Sorry Wave." Teagan apologises softly.

Wave smiles.

"It's okay." Wave assures her.

Sonette walks over and Wave notices the cup in her hand. Sonette holds it out and Wave takes it, smiling at the smell of coffee.

"Thanks." Wave whispers.

"Does Jet know you are here?" Teagan asks.

"No, he thinks I'm in my room. Storm was the one who told me to run." Wave admits.

"I see." Teagan whispers.

"Also, if you really think you can lie to me, think again." Sonette warns her.

Wave looks at her and Sonette points to one of her eyes.

"I know what a black eye looks when someone is punch compare to when someone smashes their face with their gear. I also know all the lies in the book because I said almost all of them and heard the rest." Sonette explains.

Wave sighs.

"You're safe now. Neither can Eggman nor Jet get to you." Teagan tells her.

Wave nods.

"Right." Wave whispers.

"Plus, if any showed up, Sonette will kick their ass." Teagan adds as Sonette walks back to the kitchen.

"You know it!" Sonette yells.

Wave giggles and Teagan smiles.

"So, relax, you look so tense." Teagan tells her.

Wave nods as she leans back.

"That's better." Teagan says. "As Sonic said, we will get Jet back to his old ways and we will take down Eggman." Teagan tells her.

"And I will forever be in your debt." Wave admits.

"Don't worry about it. Saving people is a normal day for us." Teagan tells her.

Wave smiles.

'She is friendly, like Sonette said.' Wave thinks.

"And even when Jet does go back." Sonette starts as the pair looks over. "You can stay here with us for as long as you need to." Sonette tells her.

"Yup!" Teagan yells.

"I... I would like that very much." Wave whispers.

"It's a deal then." Teagan tells her.

Wave nods.

"Right, a deal." Wave whispers.

Teagan giggles as she gets back to work, and Wave takes a sip of her coffee.

'Yeah, best advice and smartest thing Storm has ever said' Wave thinks. 'Please, be safe Storm.' Wave pleads.


	11. Chaos Emeralds

Wave moans as she slowly opens her eyes. She was tired, and she decided to lay down. She's using Sonette's lap as a pillow. Wave moans as she rolls onto her back. Sonette looks at her and smiles. Wave smiles.

"Hey there." Sonette whispers.

Wave moans as she sits up and sighs.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wave replies softly.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Whatever Eggman throws at us we will be fine. Having the seven Chaos Emeralds will come in handy. You, Sonic and Shadow are powerful, nothing can stop you." Teagan explains.

Wave looks at Sonette who nods.

"Yeah, I know." Sonette whispers.

Sonette looks at Wave.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine, still waking up." Wave whispers.

Sonette nods, then looks at Teagan.

"As for the Chaos Emeralds, it's all good and all to go super but we have to make sure people are evacuated. Too many lives are on the line." Sonette tells Teagan.

Teagan sighs.

"Super?" Wave whispers.

Sonette looks at her and Wave looks at her shock, realising she said that out loud.

"That's the golden form Sonic and I were in. It's a really powerful form. Sonic likes to call it our trump card against Eggman. We use the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds." Sonette explains.

"Oh, I see." Wave whispers.

Sonette moans as she stands up.

"I need a coffee. Would you like one?" Sonette asks.

Wave nods.

"Yes please." Wave says.

"A tea Teagan?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, thank you." Teagan says.

Sonette nods, walking off and Wave leans back.

"She's single, if you want to know." Teagan says.

Wave looks at her shock as she goes red. Teagan chuckles.

"I won't say anything." Teagan assures her.

Wave sighs as she looks away and Teagan giggles.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Wave." Teagan apologises.

Wave looks at her and smiles.

"But still, she's single and she does like girls." Teagan tells her.

Wave sighs.

"No way she would like me." Wave whispers.

Teagan chuckles as she looks at Sonette who was on her phone, waiting for the kettle to boil. Teagan then looks Wave.

"Give it time, you would be surprise." Teagan tells her.

Wave nods.

"Okay." Wave whispers.

Sonette then walks over.

"Man, that kettle takes forever." Sonette whines. "So, what are you two talking about?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing much." Teagan replies.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

Sonette yawns and sighs.

"You need to work on getting a better sleep tonight." Teagan tells her.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonette says walking away.

Teagan sighs.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Teagan whispers.

"How long have you known Sonette for?" Wave asks.

"Just over two years, she's my best friend and is like a little big sister to me." Teagan replies.

"I see." Wave whispers.

"She's a pain though." Teagan admits.

"Who is?" Sonette asks, walking over with two cups.

"You are of course." Teagan says.

"That's harsh Teagan." Sonette says, sitting a cup in front of her.

"But you are a pain." Teagan says as Sonette sits a cup in front of Wave.

"Bite me." Sonette says walking off.

Teagan smiles as she picks her cup up and takes a sip. Wave smiles as she picks her cup up and takes a mouthful. Sonette then walks over with a cup and sits down next to Wave.

"Well you are the one who puts up with me." Sonette tells her.

"Well you would be dead without me." Teagan adds.

Sonette sighs.

"That is true." Sonette admits softly, then smiles. "Well never mind that. Have you heard from anyone?" Sonette asks.

Teagan looks at her laptop.

"Rouge sent a message a moment ago saying they are at the base but nothing from Team Sonic." Teagan says.

Sonette sighs.

"What a pain." Sonette whispers.

Sonette looks out the window.

"It's getting late too. I should go and get dinner." Sonette whispers.

"Oh, WcDonalds?" Teagan asks.

"Sure." Sonette says.

"Is that okay Wave?" Teagan quickly asks.

"Sounds great to me." Wave answers.

"Alright, three large triple pounders." Sonette says, walking off.

Wave smiles. Sonette quickly drinks her coffee and heads off. Wave leans back.

"You like the triple pounder too." Teagan says.

Wave nods.

"Yeah." Wave whispers.

"Oh, that's right, you two had lunch together. Now I remember. That's how Sonette knew what to get you." Teagan says.

Wave nods.

"If you want a shower, let me know and I can show you to the bathroom." Teagan tells her.

"I will, thanks." Wave whispers. "When I finish this, I would love to go for one." Wave admits.

"Of course." Teagan says.

After her coffee, Teagan grabs a few things for Wave and shows her to the shower. Wave went for a quick hot shower. When she was done, she sits on the lounge with her legs curled up.

"Better?" Teagan asks.

"A lot, thanks." Wave whispers.

"How's the eye?" Teagan asks worried.

"It hurts a bit but it's nothing." Wave admits.

"Sonette and I will have to keep a close eye on it." Teagan says.

Wave nods.

"I still can't believe Jet punched me. It's so not like Jet to do this." Wave admits.

"Don't worry, we will save him." Teagan tells her.

Wave smiles and nods. Then Sonette walks back in with a large bag hanging out of her mouth and a tray with three large in her hands. Sonette kicks the door close as she grabs the bag and walks over, sitting down next to Wave.

"Oh, did you shower Wave." Sonette says.

Wave nods. Sonette gave out their meals and start eating. Sonette looks at Teagan who was working.

"You, go to bed early tonight. You pulled an all-nighter last night." Sonette tells Teagan.

"I will." Teagan says.

"Good." Sonette says.

After dinner, Teagan heads off for a shower and Sonette cleans up. Wave sighs as she sat on the lounge and watch Sonette. Sonette then walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of Wave.

"How's the eye?" Sonette asks.

"It's fine." Wave replies softly.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "I'll get you a blanket and pillow." Sonette says standing up.

Sonette walks off and Wave looks out the window. When Sonette came back, she sits a pillow and blanket in front of Wave.

"It's late, get some rest." Sonette tells her, walking to the window.

Large shutters down and Wave grabs the pillow. Sonette walks over as Wave sits the pillow down, then grabs the blanket, throwing it over herself, and lies down.

"I'm up early so I'm sorry if I wake you." Sonette warns her.

"It's okay." Wave whispers.

"Night." Sonette says walking off.

Wave clings to the blanket and sighs.

'Sonette is so caring, Teagan too. I hope we can stop and save Jet.' Wave thinks.


	12. Faith

Wave woke up to the sound of the kettle. She moans as she sits up and looks over to see Sonette. Sonette looks over and sighs.

"Sorry." Sonette apologises.

"It's okay." Wave says.

"Coffee?" Sonette asks.

"Please." Wave replies.

Sonette smiles and nod. Wave moans as she leans back, wrapping the blanket around herself. Sonette looks at her worried. Once the coffees her made, Sonette walks over and sits down next to her. Wave looks Sonette who holds a cup out. Wave smiles as she grabs it.

"Thanks." Wave whispers.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

Wave sighs.

"I don't know. I'm worried about Storm." Wave admits softly.

"Are you close with him?" Sonette asks.

"Well, before all this, no. I hated that jerk but since Jet changed, he... we helped each other with the abuse. I'm worried what Jet will do to him." Wave explains.

Sonette sighs. Wave yawns, leaning into Sonette and takes a sip of her coffee. Sonette smiles.

"He seems strong, I am sure he will be fine." Sonette says.

Wave nods.

"Yeah, he is." Wave whispers.

"We will save them." Sonette assures her.

Wave smiles.

"I know." Wave whispers.

Wave sits up as Teagan walks out.

"Morning Teagan." Sonette greets.

Teagan grunts and Sonette giggles.

"Teagan hates morning." Sonette says.

Wave nods. Teagan walks over with a cup and sits down across from the pair.

"I hate morning." Teagan whispers.

"I know." Sonette says.

Wave moans as she takes a sip of her coffee. Sonette looks at her and sighs.

"Anyway, Tails sent me their location and asked me to take us there." Teagan says.

"Fair enough." Sonette whispers as she stands up. "I'll make a quick breakfast." Sonette tells them. "Will French toast be okay?" Sonette then asks.

"Sounds great to me." Teagan says.

"Yeah, sounds great." Wave admits.

Sonette smiles as she walks to the kitchen. Wave moans as she leans back.

"Don't worry." Teagan says.

Wave nods. After breakfast, the trio go dress and head off. Sonette looks at Wave, then sighs. They made it to Sonette's car and head off to the meeting spot, just out of town. Wave saw the ship, her home, in bad shape.

"That doesn't look good." Wave whispers.

They then stop and got out to see Tails and Knuckles with Storm. Wave runs over to Storm who was injured.

"Wave, thank goodness." Storm says.

Wave then saw Sonic and Jet. Sonic was mad, and Jet looks annoyed. Wave sighs as she looks at Storm.

"Sonic is really giving him a firm hand." Tails says as Sonette and Teagan walks over.

"That's good. It's what he needs." Sonette says.

Wave looks at the ship.

"Eggman attacked." Storm whispers.

"That explains the damage." Wave says.

Storm nods, standing up.

"Whoa, are you sure you should be standing?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Storm says.

"Come on, let's get you to my workshop." Wave tells him.

Storm nods and the pair heads inside with Tails, Teagan and Sonette close behind.

"Wow, this place is huge. Is it really just the three of you that live here?" Teagan asks.

"We are. It has been for a long time." Wave replies.

Sonette sighs as she looks at Wave.

'This ship looks like it is meant to have a large crew, but there is just the three of them. Why?' Sonette thinks.

They made it to Wave's workshop and Wave guides Storm to the bed she has.

"Wow Wave! This place is huge!" Tails yells, looking around.

"Just don't break anything." Wave tells him.

"Be careful Tails." Sonette warns him.

Tails nods as he starts looking around with Teagan. Wave sighs as she grabs the first aid kit and Storm sits down on the bed.

"Why do you have a bed here?" Sonette asks.

"I spend a lot of nights here, most nights I'm just too tired to go to my room so I pass out here. Before I just slept at my desk or on the floor, but they both started to hurt so I managed to get a bed here." Wave explains as she starts to treat Storm.

Sonette sighs as she walks off. Wave kept her eyes on Storm.

"Are these your parents?" she hears Sonette ask.

Wave looks over to see Sonette holding a photo frame. Wave sighs, it was her when she was six and her parents.

"Yes, they are." Wave replies as she looks at Storm.

Sonette looks at the photo as Teagan and Tails walks over.

"Where are they?" Teagan asks.

"Gone, they were killed." Wave replies. "They were on a mission when things went south." Wave adds.

Sonette, Tails and Teagan looks at her shock. Wave sighs.

"Wave." Sonette whispers.

"What? It was a long time ago." Wave says.

Sonette sighs as she sits the photo down. Wave finish treating storm who stands up.

"We better head to the control room to assess the damage from there." Storm says.

Wave nods.

"Good idea." Wave whispers.

They head off, Sonette grabs Wave and the pair falls behind the others. Wave looks at Sonette.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wave replies.

"When did they die?" Sonette asks softly.

"Nine, almost ten years ago now." Wave replies.

Sonette sighs.

"I'm fine." Wave says.

They made it to the control room and Wave runs to a computer.

"No power, shocker." Wave whispers.

Then Jet, Sonic and Knuckles walks in. Sonette looks over and sighs. Jet looks away and Wave sighs as she walks to Storm.

"I'll get the power up, you stay here and wait till it comes back on. Then let me over what the damage is over the PA." Wave tells him.

Storm nods.

"Right, of course." Storm says.

Wave walks out and yawns.

"Wave!" she hears Jet call.

Wave stops and looks back to see Jet who walks over with his head down. Wave sighs.

"You were right, like always." Jet whispers.

Wave sighs.

"And... and I'm sorry for everything." Jet whispers.

Wave smiles.

"You're an idiot, you know that right." Wave says.

Jet looks at her shock and Wave sighs.

"I need to get power on, we will talk when this is all over." Wave tells him.

Jet nods. Sonette walks out and Wave smiles as she runs walks off. She looks next to her to see Sonette.

"What did he want?" Sonette asks.

"Admitting I right and saying sorry. I'll worry about him later. The ship is a mess and I have a lot of work to do." Wave explains.

Sonette sighs.

"I'll be fine" Wave says. "After all, I had a great meal and night sleep." Wave adds.

Sonette smiles.


	13. Repair

Wave was working on getting power back on. Sonette was by her side. Wave looks at her, Sonette hasn't left her side, not even for a second. Wave sighs as the power came back on. Time to find out the truth and she has a bad feeling.

' _Most systems are down, including weapons." Storm says over the PA._

"Great." Wave whispers, walking to the large, touch screen, monitor.

Everything pops up and Wave takes a deep breath.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing, well nothing I'm not used to." Wave replies.

Wave walks of and got back to work. Sonette sighs as she watches, she feels so useless. There was nothing she can do. Sonette sighs as she hears footsteps, so she looks over to see Jet and Sonic.

"Thanks Jet." Sonic says.

Jet nods as he walks off. Sonette sighs as Sonic walks over and Sonette sighs.

"You okay sis? You've been here the whole time." Sonic asks.

Sonette nods, looking at Wave.

"Worried about Wave?" Sonic asks.

"Well, yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine now." Sonic assures her.

Sonette sighs.

"I know, I also know you want to beat the crap out of Jet, but you can't do that." Sonic tells her.

"Why not?" Sonette asks.

Sonic sighs.

"You know why Sonette. Doing that will make things worse and I just managed to get through to Jet." Sonic explains.

Sonette moans in frustration.

"Why don't you take Wave to our summer house in Green Hills Zone? I am sure she would like that break away from everything. I can start working on stocking stuff up." Sonic suggests.

Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, that's a great plan." Sonette admits.

"Alright, I'll let Tails know." Sonic says walking off.

Sonette chuckles as she looks at Wave who was working hard.

'Yeah, a break would be great. I hope she doesn't mind.' Sonette thinks.

Sonette chuckles as she walks over to Wave who was working. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms over Wave's shoulders. Wave stops as she goes red and looks over.

"What is it?" Wave asks.

"When this over, you're coming with me. I have a place I want to take you." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her shock, then nods.

"A-alright." Wave whispers.

"Don't worry, it will be fun." Sonette assures her.

"O-okay." Wave whispers.

Sonette lets her go and Wave sighs as she gets back to work. Sonette smiles as she walks back. Then Teagan walks in, walking over to Sonette. Teagan was holding a plate with six sandwiches.

"Hungry?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Sonette says, taking it.

"How is everything going?" Teagan asks.

"Slow." Wave replies.

Sonette chuckles.

"Alright, I'll be back." Teagan says, then runs off.

Sonette sits the plate down on the desk. Wave walks over, grabbing a slice, then walks off. Sonette smiles.

"I should be done soon. Everything is just an easy fix." Wave says.

"Okay, but don't overdo it." Sonette tells her.

Wave nods as she looks over. Sonette smiles and Wave looks away.

'Why is she like this? Why do I feel like this?' Wave thinks.

Wave sighs as she went back to work. She hasn't got time, she needs to get this done.

" _Alright, weapons are now online. Engines are online, as well as a bunch of other systems. You're almost done." Storm says over the PA._

"Alright." Wave whispers.

Sonette smiles.

"Wow, you're a fast worker." Sonette says.

"It something I am used to it. Not the first time I had to fix everything, most time it's in a very small time limit." Wave explains.

Sonette sighs.

"Be back." Wave says, walking off.

Wave sighs as she found a spot alone. Her head hurts.

'Almost done.' Wave thinks as starts eating.

Wave takes a deep breath as she gets back to work. Wave can see Sonette staring at her.

'Why is she watching me?' Wave thinks.

Wave yawns and sighs.

'I'll have to deal with her later.' Wave thinks.

Wave quickly finish the last few jobs. She wants this to be done already.

" _I got all green lights here." Storm says over the PA._

"Come on, let's eat." Sonette says.

Wave looks over. How long has she been at this for? Wave walks over and starts eating with Sonette. One step closer for this hell to be over.

" _Alright we are taking off, hang on. It's not safe here." Storm says over the PA._

"That's good." Sonette says.

Wave nods.

"I'll stay here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Wave tells her.

"I'll stay." Sonette says.

"You don't have to." Wave tells her.

Sonette smiles.

"I know but I want to." Sonette assures her.

Wave sighs.

"You're strange." Wave whispers.

"I know." Sonette says.

Wave sighs as she looks away.


	14. The Attack

Wave was working hard. Sonette sighs. She isn't sure what Wave was doing. Then Sonic walks in and the pair looks at him.

"Sorry girls." Sonic apologises. "Wave, Storm wants you. He's in Jet's offices. Sonette, I need your help for a moment." Sonic tells the pair.

Sonette sighs as she looks at Wave who was cleaning her hands on a rag.

"Will you be okay?" Sonette asks Wave.

"Of course I will be." Wave replies, throwing the rag.

She walks off.

"I went hard on him, so I hope he has changed." Sonic says as Wave walks pass.

"Thank you." Wave says.

Sonic smiles. Wave walks out and heads straight to Jet's offices. She walks in to see Jet at his desk and Storm standing by it. Jet looks down and Wave yawns as she closes the door, then walks over.

"I did what I could with what time and parts I had." Wave tells them.

"You have done more than enough. We are heading to Green Hills Zone where it will be safe." Storm explains.

"Good idea, from there I can order more parts. I am sure I can get Sonic and Sonette to help." Wave explains.

"Wave." Jet whispers.

"I know Jet." Wave says.

Jet sighs as he stands up.

"Sonic said he will help us with Eggman. He wasn't taking no for an answer." Jet explains. "When this... this is all over, you should take a break for a while, both of you." Jet tells them.

Wave smiles. Jet walks to the window and Wave walks over. Jet turns to face her, and Wave cross her arms. Jet sighs as place his hand on Wave's check. Wave looks at him shock and Jet sighs as his arm drops to his side.

"Wave, nothing I can say will take back what I have done." Jet starts.

Wave sighs.

"Things will be different now." Jet tells her.

Wave smiles.

"I think you should take Sonic's advice. Sonic and Sonette, they are strong." Wave tells him.

Jet nods.

"Don't worry, things are going to get better." Wave says.

Jet nods. Wave walks to Storm who was smiling. Jet chuckles as he walks to his desk and sits down. Wave smiles.

'This is how it is meant to be.' Wave thinks.

Storm place his hand on her shoulder. Wave looks at him and Storm chuckles.

"Well let's get to work then." Jet says.

"I'll head back to my workshop, get some work done there and fix a few things." Wave says.

"I'll work on finding parts and keep an eye out for Eggman." Storm says.

"Sounds good." Wave says.

Then alarms start going off and Wave sighs.

"Let's go." Jet says.

They all ran off to the control room. They went to their stations and Wave sighs.

"This is bad. It's Eggman." Storm yells.

"Storm, arm the guns! Wave, I need you in the engine room!" Jet yells as Sonic, Sonette, Tails, Teagan and Knuckles runs in.

"On it!" Wave yells.

Wave quickly got up as she got up and runs off. Wave trips as the hallway shakes and glass smashes. Wave looks over to see Eggman's fleet.

"Wave!" she hears Sonette yell.

Wave looks over as Sonette runs into her view, grabbing her. Sonette pulls Wave up and the pair start running.

"Thanks." Wave says.

"This is bad." Sonette says.

The pair then stops as Eggman's robots smash through the windows. Sonette moves in front of Wave who took a few steps back.

"I need to get the engine room. Most the fix I did won't last an attack. I need to keep an eye on them." Wave tells Sonette.

"On it." Sonette says.

Sonette quickly took out the robots, then pick Wave up and takes her to the engine rooms. Sonette sits Wave done who quickly got to work.

"Shit, this is bad." Wave says.

"I'll be right back." Sonette tells her.

Wave looks at her and nod. Sonette runs off in a blur. Wave sighs as she went back to work.

"Come on come on." Wave whispers.

"Wave." a voice says.

Wave looks over as Storm runs over.

"Take over here." Wave tells him.

Storm nods and Wave runs to the computer.

"Shit, engine one is down." Wave says. "Damnit!" Wave yells.

" _Hang on! We are going down!" Jet yells over the PA._

Wave looks at Storm as he runs over and wraps his arms around her. They were then thrown into a wall and Wave moans in pain. She then falls down, landing on her stomach and gasped in pain as Storm lands on top of her. Wave looks at Storm who was unconscious. Wave looks at him shock as she tries to pull herself out from under him.

'Damnit! why is he so heavy?' Wave thinks.

Wave then hears footsteps and looks over to see Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wave whispers.

Metal Sonette chuckles as she walks over and knocks Wave out.


	15. Captured

Wave moans as she slowly opens her eyes to see herself lying in a cell. Wave push herself up and sighs, she was alone. Wave sighs as she pushes herself up onto her knees, then rubs her neck.

"Hello Wave." she hears Eggman says.

Wave looks up to see Eggman standing in front of the cell with Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette. Wave sighs.

"Eggman." Wave whispers.

"You have become a better prize than I thought. I can get both Sonic and Sonette as well as the seven Chaos Emeralds." Eggman admits smiling.

Wave sighs.

"Oh Wave, you truly are a great prize." Eggman adds.

Wave felt sick as Eggman starts laughing.

"You can't win, you never have, you never will." Wave tells him.

Eggman chuckles.

"How sure are you about that, Wave?" Eggman asks.

Wave looks at him worried.

"Metal Sonette, have some fun. Metal Sonic, watch Metal Sonette and makes sure she doesn't go too far, like always." Eggman tells the pair.

"Understood sir." Metal Sonic says.

"Yes sir." Metal Sonette then says.

Eggman walks off and Wave whimpers as she walks back. Metal Sonette opens the cell and walks in, closing the cell behind her.

'What the hell is going on? Is this what Eggman really like?' Wave thinks scared.

"It would seem my counterpart has taken an interest in you." Metal Sonette says.

Wave hits the back wall and whimpers.

"W-wait." Wave begs.

Metal Sonette punches Wave, knocking her down. Wave looks at Metal Sonette who chuckles.

"Game over." Metal Sonette says.

Wave froze, then Metal Sonette kept beating into her. Wave couldn't fight back, though that didn't stop her from trying. Once Metal Sonette was done, Wave could feel blood sliding down her face, she knows she is going to have a range of bruises and cuts, maybe a couple of broken bones. Wave looks at Metal Sonic who opens the cell to let Metal Sonette out.

"When you see her, tell her this." Metal Sonette starts. "I break everything."

"What?" Wave whispers.

The cell slams shut, and the pair walks off.

"What kind of robots are they?" Wave asks herself softly.

Wave pushes herself up and leans back. Everything hurts gasps in pain.

'What the hell is going on here?' Wave thinks, closing her eyes. 'What the hell am I going to do? Wait?'

Wave opens her eyes, scanning the cell.

"I guess that's all I can do." Wave whispers, lying down.

Wave yawns, closing her eyes. A little bit of rest won't hurt either.


End file.
